


Stop! (don't stop, don't stop)

by tearyeyes



Series: don't stop [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxious Kozume Kenma, Communication Failure, I hope that's the right tag, Irregular updates!, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Sexual Content, Third Year Kozume Kenma, aka fanon kenma pisses me off, characters and tags will be added with updates, college age kuroo, consent is hot, fear of intimacy, gender expression issues, kenma doesn't like being treated like a girl just because he's gay and vaguely feminine, pre-editing, smut but not extreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyeyes/pseuds/tearyeyes
Summary: To be frank, Kenma wasn't the best at this relationship stuff. He just wasn't. Kuroo had more experience, that was a fact- albeit it being almost exclusively with girls. He didn't mind, of course, he would just go along with it.Alternatively: Kuroo and Kenma's relationship starts to deteriorate after the former moves away for university.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: don't stop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. kitten

"Good morning, kitten."

Kenma cringes at the nickname. He can feel Kuroo smiling softly against his shoulder, his warm breath hitting Kenma's neck.

"Kuro," he sighs. "I thought I told you not to call me that. You sound forty."

He's facing the other direction and his eyes are still closed, but he can still sense the older boy's amusement.

"Forty, huh? That would be hot." Kenma frowns. "Don't be gross, Kuro." Despite the harsh words, he still backs into Kuroo's stomach, letting the warmth embrace him. He sighs, content.

Kuroo sighs, purring something into Kenma's ear about how _mean_ his little kitten is. It's weird, sure, but that's how Kuroo is, he supposes. They spend a lot of mornings like that- at least, they used to before Kuroo went away for college. It's definitely harder now, for Kenma, as a third year student with no way to visit Kuroo himself during the weekends- but if anyone can make it work, he thinks it's them.

He smiles softly, hugging the covers closer to himself as Kuroo's arm wraps around him. He likes this, he thinks. It's pleasant.

Kuroo's hand has come down to play with his hair. It's gotten longer since he left, but not by much. Maybe Kenma should dye it again, he wonders.

"I love your hair like this," Kuroo whispers into his boyfriend's ear, and Kenma shivers. "So pretty for me."

He sighs. "I'm not pretty."

The older boy frowns, and Kenma can only tell because his lips are pressing into the side of his face. "What do you mean? Of course you are."

"I mean I'm not _pretty._ I'm not a girl."

There's a beat of silence- Kenma panics a little. Was that rude? Or unappreciative? God, was he too harsh? Kuroo hesitates, and he can feel it. Kenma buries his red face into the covers.

"Sorry," Kuroo mumbles.  
"It's okay," Kenma replies softly.

Kuroo's arm is still wrapped around him, but it's more tense than it was before. Kenma wonders if he should apologize, but decides not to mention it as Kuroo starts to gently kiss his ear again.

His eyes had fluttered open at some point. Kenma sighs softly, turning his head to catch Kuroo's lips onto his own. They lay like that for a while, gentle kissing until Kenma gets too tired to reciprocate.

Kuroo hums softly. "I told you you shouldn't have stayed up so late playing video games."

Kenma lets his eyes fall shut as Kuroo moves his attack of kisses onto the blond's cheek. "Hm. You were doing homework, I didn't want to distract you."

There's a soft chuckle. "You could've gone to sleep, I wouldn't have minded. Plus I'm sure you could've used the extra hours."

Kenma's eyes flutter open with once more, and they lock onto Kuroo's face. "I know. I wanted to be with you as long as I could." Kuroo meets his gaze.

For a moment, it's just them. It feels straight out of one of Kenma's shojo mangas. It's... romantic.

And then it's gone, and replaced by hunger. Quickly, hastily, Kenma is pulled onto Kuroo's lap. He's straddling the boy's hips faster than he can comprehend, his lips quickly shoved against Kuroo's own in a hasty kiss. It's nice.

Kenma eyes his open bedroom door warily, secretly thanking the universe that both of his parents had left for work early.

To be frank, Kenma wasn't the best at this relationship stuff. He just wasn't. Kuroo had more experience, that was a fact- albeit it being almost exclusively with girls. He didn't mind, of course, he would just go along with it. Despite never really thinking about it, he had always kind of known that sex would be on the table. He didn't mind, of course. They had jerked off together, a few times. They had jerked each other off, too. In the early stages of their relationship, when Kuroo didn't visit him quite as often, they had had phone and cyber sex pretty often. It really wasn't a big deal.

But Kenma can't help his nerves when he is gently nudged off of Kuroo's lap as the latter starts to rummage through his overnight bag (which was conveniently located right next to Kenma's bed).

"Kuro?" He asks, as his boyfriend pulls a little bottle out triumphantly. "What's that?"

He regrets the question as soon as soon as it leaves his lips. Kuroo gives him a sly smile, waggling his eyebrows playfully. Kenma feels himself relax immediately, and had to fight a laugh. "Why don't you find out?"

Oh. Oh, okay. Okay, they were doing it. They were going to have sex. Actual, anal sex. He was going to get railed. Kuroo was going to fuck him.

Maybe he should say something, Kenma thinks as Kuroo's hands begin to slide down his long pajama pants. Yeah, he should definitely say something. Kuroo's going so slowly, too, so he must be waiting for some form of encouragement or rejection, right?

"Kuro," Kenma gasps, as his lover's cold hands touch his bare skin. What? That's not what he had wanted to say. His fingers are slick already, when had that happened? He shivers as Kuroo's fingers find their way between his legs.

"Hey.. let's not do this today."

Kuroo's reaction is fast, as he first looks up in confusion before quickly understanding and wiping his oiled hands off on his shirt. His apology comes out quickly, how he hadn't realized that Kenma wasn't feeling it.

Kenma frowns. "It's alright. I just don't know if I'm ready for that right now." _Or ever._ He silently curses himself for even doubting Kuroo, and leans over to give him a quick peck.

"I love you," Kuroo whispers, "so so much."  
Kenma smiles at him as he finishes pulling up his clothing, giving him another long kiss. 

"So," Kuroo asks, walking into Kenma's bedroom with a little tray and two cups of tea. "How are the first years doing? It must be hard without their old captain there, huh?" He smirks. Kenma turns his gaze over to him before scowling at the TV screen.

"You just made me die. And they're second years now, Kuro." He pauses, gratefully taking his cup from the tray. "And they're doing fine, I guess. Lev totally misses Yaku, but whenever I ask he denies it. Oh, did I tell you that Tora got a girlfriend?" Kuroo's eyes widen, nearly choking on his drink.

"No way. Yamamoto? A girlfriend? How hot is she?" Kenma shrugs, his eyes back on his game. "I don't know. She's cute, I see them together after practice sometimes." He hesitates. "Everyone misses you though. It sucks that you had to graduate."

Kuroo shoots him a smug grin. "Even you?" Kenma rolls his eyes, but decides to humor him. "Yeah." Soon enough, he's being tackled to the ground and peppered with hot kisses as his game plays in the background, stuck displaying the _are you still there?_ screen.


	2. gotta tell 'em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second update in <12 hours, whew

A month has passed already since Kuroo's last visit. A really, really long month. A month in which Kenma has accomplished practically nothing.

Kenma frowns at his phone, refreshing his messages. Nothing knew, only a few texts from Lev that he hadn't opened yet. He sighs.

It's not a big deal. It's not, and Kenma knows it's not. Still, he frowns. A good morning text would have been nice. Kuroo had a big test coming up, he said- that was why they hadn't seen each other in so long. They still texted, snapped, chatted, whatever- they had even face-timed a few times, although Kuroo had had to practically beg him, and Kenma had angled the camera away so only his forehead was visible, anyways. He wrinkles his nose at the memory of Kuroo angling his own phone towards his crotch and flashing the soft trail of hair down his stomach. Kenma hadn't... minded, per say. But he had still left the call almost immediately, and was returned with a flow of apologies from his boyfriend. It was a little endearing, actually. But yeah, face-times were a no-go.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand: Kuroo hadn't texted him yet, and Kenma was standing right outside of the school. He frowns, and puts his phone on silent in his back pocket. Maybe his boyfriend was sleeping in this morning- if Kenma recalled correctly, Kuroo wasn't going to be back in classes until Monday anyways.

Oh, well.

At the end of class while the other students are mingling, Kenma pulls out his phone. He checks his messages again, and then his instagram in case he had accidentally turned off notifications, or something. No new messages. He looks out the big window. Is it a big deal? Does it really matter?? Well, no, but Kenma frowns anyways, for maybe the twentieth time that day.

Eventually, he's had enough of the anticipation and disappointment.

 **kodzuken, 12:12pm:** hey

 **kodzuken, 12:13pm:** i missed ur messages today. how are u? how are classes going

 **kuroo.tetsurou, 12:15pm:** Hey! I'm totally swamped today ): can't talk rn

Kenma sighs. Right, even if Kuroo didn't have classes today, it was selfish for him to assume that he should be Kuroo's main priority. Even if he was, that didn't mean that Kuroo couldn't have friends, or go off and do... whatever it was he was doing right now. Kenma frowns again. _How stupid of him._

 **kodzuken, 12:18pm:** oh ok

He turns his phone off, feeling like an idiot. Kenma hesitates for another minute, glancing around the room. He hopes nobody saw him staring at his phone like that and assumed he was a weirdo.

Kenma tries, really tries, for the rest of the day not to think about it. There's only, what, two hours left of school? He can do that. Maybe he can't do that.

It's not until school has ended, and Kenma has to head to the locker room to change for volleyball practice that he feels a little bit of relief. Volleyball, while stressful and tiring and any other adjective that he's too tired to think of.

He's just pulling his school blazer over his head when he hears footsteps by the door, and senses someone present. He turns around to yell at Yamamoto to go back to practice, and freezes up.

Kuroo frowns, his eyebrows quirking up. "Hey, did something happen?"

Okay, wow, Kenma has never seen him looking like this. He's clad in a black jeamn jacket that looks way too cool to belong to him, the Kuroo that Kenma has known for practically his entire life, a t-shirt with some dumb science joke that should not look that good on him, and a pair of very professional-looking brown pants, of which Kuroo's hands rest in the pockets.

"Wow," he hums softly, resisting the urge to hide his incredibly average, strikingly un-muscled chest. "Look at you." Kuroo gives him a small smile.

"Had a job interview, didn't want to look terribly casual." A... job interview? Kuroo was an adult now, nearly nineteen years old, so it wasn't crazy at all. Why did it sound so absurd?

"Wow.." Kenma says again, and it probably sounds really lame. He turns his back to Kuroo, pulling his uniform blazer and vest back on but not bothering with the tie. "You're such an adult now." He finally finishes, voicing his earlier thoughts. Kuroo grins at him, albeit a little bashful. His brow furrows again.

"I'm guessing you didn't see my messages then? Uh no, don't worry about it," he continues after seeing Kenma's quick flash of panic. His hands bury themselves deeper into his pockets and he kicks at something on the scuffed floor. "I just wanted to surprise you. I thought I'd pick you up after practice, and it'd be like.. crazy romantic and shit. I thought if I didn't talk to you today it would be, like, super... surprising. I don't know. I know you don't like surprises, I should've told you I was coming today." He gives a sheepish grin, and Kenma can feel his heart pump in his chest.

"No," Kenma finally says. "It's okay Kuro, you have nothing to apologize for. I just miss you, is all." He picks up his bag and hurries over to give his boyfriend a quick hug. "Um, but I don't think my parents know you're coming. I don't know if they'll be okay with such short notice.." Kenma gives him a concerned look. "And I know you don't really like staying with your parents... I don't know what to tell mine,"

Kuroo gives a little overly-animated shudder at the mention of his parents. "Nah, no worries. I got a motel." He fumbles with something in one of his pockets, pulling out a little blue card and flashing a grin. Kenma makes a face, and Kuroo quickly rushes to explain.

"Not, like, a love hotel," he laughs nervously. "Unless that's something you might want..? But not now, of course, it's just a regular motel." His little smile quickly turns to a concerned look of his own. "Wait, are you not going to attend practice? You know you shouldn't skip out on club activities, and stuff.. Plus, I don't mind waiting for you. I'm sure I would get quite the show." He winks, and Kenma wrinkles his nose.

"No, thank you." He hesitates, quickly adding on. "Besides, it'll just be once- Coach will understand. Come on," he grabs Kuroo's hand as he starts to speed-walk out. "Let's go."

Kenma stares blankly at the car in front of him. "This," he begins. "This.. is your car?" Kuroo grins sheepishly. "Not mine, Kenma, you'd be the first to know if I bought a car. It's, uh, one of my friend's." Kenma hums softly in acknowledgement, heading around to the other side of the car to open the door. Kuroo, of course, beats him to it, snaking his arm past Kenma's own to open the door for him. "So gentlemanly, Kuro."

Somehow, they find their way inside a burger place. The same place they used to go to as kids, with their parents, in fact. It hasn't changed much over the years, the cheery sign outside is a little worn down and he doesn't recognize any of the staff, but that's the only difference.

When their food arrives, it's just how Kenma remembers it- greasy. He doesn't really mind- but then again, he can't bring himself to truly mind _anything_ in the nostalgic little restaurant. Still, he picks at it absentmindedly as Kuroo talks about his college, his friends, his new volleyball team.

"You're not hungry?" Kenma is drawn out of his thoughts to see Kuroo looking at him, concerned. He shrugs. "Not really. I don't know, the idea of eating and," he gestures to nothing in particular, "-food in general kind of grosses me out." He wrinkles his nose and Kuroo frowns, mumbling something about how he needs to be eating more, how he's worried for Kenma's health. Kenma tunes him out again.

"Thanks so much," Kuroo gives a polite smile to the waitress as he pays for their food- an offer of which Kenma has already complained about twice. The waitress looks flustered already, despite being visibly much older than the two of them. Kenma feels the corners of his lips twitch up. Kuroo _has_ always been great with people. The smile falls from his face quickly.

The drive to Kuroo's motel is silent, but not in a particularly bad way. Eventually, Kenma breaks the silence.

"It's weird, you know," he says, not knowing where his own voice is going. "Hm? What's weird?" Kuroo asks from behind the wheel. Kenma slumps further down in his seat, eyes focused on the way Kuroo's palms move against the wheel. "You never told me you knew how to drive, I didn't know you even had a license." Kuroo frowns.

"What? I'm turning nineteen in a few months, of course I have a license." Kenma frowns again, tapping through another level of his mobile game thoughtfully. " _I_ don't have my license yet," he says slowly. Kuroo shrugs, making a sharp turn as they near the parking garage. He looks over to make sure Kenma is alright (and why wouldn't he be?). "You have plenty of time to learn," he responds calmly, but Kenma sees the flicker of unease in his eyes. Kenma sighs. "I'm sorry," he says. "If I'm being weird, or something. I think I'm scared of growing up." He frowns, slouching even further down the seat, letting the seat-belt rest over his nose.

Kuroo gives him a look, not an unkind one. "No, I get that. Sort of." Kenma nods a little but Kuroo can't see, focused on squeezing into the parking spot he's found, that looks a tad too small for his supposed college-friend's expensive car.

"Well." he gives a small, tense smile. Kenma cringes, hoping that he's not the reason for the older boy's discomfort, but knowing better than to assume he's not. "We're here." And so they are.

Kenma bringing his 3DS to school with him was a good idea, he finds out, as Kuroo stays copying notes silently on the cheap motel desk. Kenma is sitting on top of the bed, that he can only hope is clean, hunched over and playing animal crossing. He pretends not to notice the quick glances that Kuroo keeps shooting over his way.

At some point, as Kenma has lost track of time, Kuroo asks him if he wants to stay the night. "It's getting dark, your parents will be getting worried. You should text them, if you do decide to stay here." Kenma pauses glancing down before quickly saving and closing his game. "Do _you_ want me to stay?" He hopes he doesn't sound too needy. "I don't want to be a bother," he tacks on quickly, and cringes immediately.

Kuroo frowns at him, getting up and stretching. He makes his way over to the stiff hotel bed and falls back into it, bringing Kenma into a hug. "You never bother me. And you know I wouldn't lie to you if you did." Kenma bites his lip.

"That's true. You're kind of a jerk."

Kuroo gasps in an exaggerated manner, pretending to be offended. Kenma smiles, pulling him closer. They lay like that for a few moments, before Kenma's phone goes off and he has to jump up to text his mother about his current whereabouts.

"Ugh." he flops down again. He pauses for a moment. "Hey. Do you think," he hesitates, "do you think I'm too dependent on you?" He frowns. Kuroo frowns. "What? Did your mom say that?" Kenma quickly reassures him. "No, of course not, you know she loves you. I was just thinking."

He pauses again, as if unsure how to approach the topic, as if it's something really _important_. "You know, earlier, I was waiting all morning for a good morning text or something..." He looks away from Kuroo's face and swallows thickly. "It's stupid, I know, but I really freaked out when you never texted me. I thought I made you hate me, or something. And now you're going out and," he gestures with his hands. "Doing real adult things. Like, at the risk of sounding twelve, you seem so grown-up..." He glances up for a moment, regretting ever opening his mouth in the first place. "I know I haven't seen you for like four weeks, but I missed you so much."

Kuroo presses his chin against the blond's forehead. "I missed you too, kitten." Kenma wants to tell him not to call him that, but it doesn't seem appropriate in the moment. He sighs.

"I know you did. I love you. But what about later, in ten years or something when I can't always depend on you for everything ..? You won't always be here for me, and I don't know how I'll handle that then when I'm so dependent on you," he swallows again. "-now."

Kuroo frowns at him and quirks an eyebrow. "In ten years? I don't plan on dying in the next ten years, kitten." Kenma scoffs. "I know that, I never said you'd be dead." Kuroo frowns at him. "Then what do you mean? Of course I'll be here. For our entire lives kitten, unless you plan on breaking up with me."

There's a steady silence, and Kuroo pulls away, widening his eyes. "Oh my god."

Hastily, Kenma pulls him closer, even as the brunet tries to resist. "No!" he clears his throat. "No, of course not, but you know I'm going to be an adult soon too." He shifts uncomfortably, suddenly very aware of Kuroo's tense body pressed against his own. "I'm just... I can't be so dependent on you all the time." He frowns. "Uh, my parents either- and the volleyball team. You know I rely on _all_ of you for everything, and that's not.... good."

Kuroo nods almost solemnly. "Yeah." Kenma nods back, and then immediately regrets it, hoping he doesn't look stupid. "Yeah."


	3. small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babes i have updated this story......... 3 times in 3 days..... and i can't tell if that's bad or not

"I'll call you later, okay?"

Kenma nods at him, having finally pulled away from the older boy's embrace. Kuroo gives him a little smile, though it looks a little strained. He gets into the car after a few more quick kisses and drives off, leaving Kenma alone outside his house. Kenma frowns, kicking at a rock on the ground, hissing when it hurts his foot through his worn sandals and thin socks. He glares at it.

"Kenma? You're still out here?" It's his mom. Kenma frowns, asks where she's going as she turns their family car, one of the newest models, on and makes to get into the drivers seat. "I'm going to the salon, the one at the mall- one of my nails chipped." Kenma hums in acknowledgement, pausing for a second.

"Can I come with you? To the mall, I mean. There's a new game I've been looking for."

It's been a while since he's spent time with his mother like this. The drive to the little indoor/outdoor mall is short, but uncomfortably silent. "Maybe you'd like to go with me, we could get your hair done." Kenma frowns. "Don't treat me like a girl, Mom. Now that I'm dating a," he falters at the word _guy_ , still not comfortable with how much his family knew about his relationship with Kuroo. He clears his throat and begins again. "Now that I'm dating Kuroo, everyone treats me like a little girl." Kenma's mother makes a face. 

"There's nothing emasculating about a haircut, Kenma. I thought you liked it shorter," she reaches out to feel a strand of his hair, taking her gaze off of the street in front of her. "Mom. The road." She sighs, withdrawing and returning her attention to the task at hand.

"Sorry, you're right." She frowns. "Still, you should come in with me. I miss spending time with you." She rubs the blond's shoulder, and Kenma fights the urge to physically recoil- hey, sure he loves his parents, but the line is drawn at physical touch. "Maybe we could get your roots touched up. It's been quite a while." Kenma sighs.

He would deny ever wanting to go if he was asked, but he does decide to go inside with his mother when she gets out of the car. It's not too crowded, which he's grateful for- but of course, that means he's more likely to be the center of attention if more people come in _while_ he's getting his hair cut. He frowns a little. He's probably under-dressed, as well.

He stands directly outside of the little building- it's small, but definitely one of the more high end places of which his family is one of few who can afford. He watches his reflection in the tall windows, bringing his hands up to toy with his hair. It _has_ gotten long, as Kuroo and his mother had taken such effort to point out. Almost down to his collarbones. He bites his lip, hopes it doesn't make him look terribly feminine. It's not a great look, at least for him. Paired with his narrow shoulders and sunken chest, he could never pull off the same things as Kuroo or Bokuto- or even Akaashi, or Yamamoto, or any one of Kuroo's many beefy college friends who had shown up on his social media feeds (that Kenma would never admit he had stalked). Kenma sighs, pushing open one of the doors and tries to ignore the angry jangle of the door chime.

He recalls Kuroo telling him once, when he was still in his first year and Kuroo in his second, that he preferred girls with long hair- but it was still alright for him to cut _his_ hair, surely, because Kenma was a _guy_ , and Kuroo had never told him about his preferences for guys. Kenma cringes at his own thoughts, and internally berates himself for even caring what the other would prefer his own hair to look like.

He's seated in one of the fancy chairs, and his hair has been washed. He watches his mother, at the other side of the salon, getting a pedicure. Her eyes are closed, and she looks entirely at peace. Kenma lets his own eyes flutter shut, silently praying that nobody that could recognize him will walk past or see him inside. 

Kenma doesn't like professional haircuts- or at least the process of receiving one. Really, who does? It's cold. And uncomfortable. And he probably looks really ugly right now, with his damp hair plastered across the sides of his face as the woman behind him combs it out. 

"You have such gorgeous hair," she tells him, cheerily. Kenma doesn't believe her. She's certainly lying, as it doesn't take a professional to recognize the damage he's done with drug store bottled bleach. "Really, so beautiful." Kenma sighs, focusing his attention onto his small handheld game that he had brought with him. The woman behind him is very peppy, he comes to realize, but he doesn't entirely mind as she tells him all about her daughter who's _just around your age.  
_

He hopes she doesn't cut his hair too short, he hopes the instructions he gave were clear enough. Kenma's never liked having a wide range of vision, which was why he always let his hair grow out past his ears. He doesn't want to ask the lady not to trim too much, so he doesn't say anything.

When she's finished, and Kenma has to look up from the game, he's pleasantly surprised. Shocked would be a better word, maybe. It had grown so much, and so long since he's last bleached his hair (not since his first year of high school), so most of hair is dark, with only a few inches of yellow-blonde (dehydrated-piss yellow, as Yamamoto had called it once) at the very bottom. He subconsciously reached up to touch his hair. Maybe he should dye his roots again, or just go back to brown. It's nice, though- he likes it. It's just long enough to prevent another sensory overload, also.

"Thank you," he says, and means it. The lady gives him a proud grin. "I'm glad you like it." He gives a soft smile in return to her words. He pays in cash, despite his mother having told him she would cover the cost, and sits himself down on one of the little benches with his nose buried in his game.

"Are you ready to leave?" Kenma looks up at his mother- jeez, how long were pedicures supposed to take? And wasn't she in here to get a chipped nail redone, in the first place?

"Yes."

They don't end up leaving, actually. At least not right away. Kenma still has to check for the new game, but feels awkward about being entirely by himself. And so, he wanders behind her, feeling like a toddler as his mother struts around the mall oohing and aahing at every piece of sparkly, overpriced jewelry that comes into her field of vision. It shouldn't be as embarrassing as it is, but Kenma hopes nobody from his school sees him looking like a lost puppy trailing behind it's owner.

Kenma watches as his mom brushes her bobbed hair away from her face to take a sip of her green smoothie, leaving traces of lipstick on the straw. He scrunches his nose, weirded out at the growing number of young and middle-aged men watching her in awe. His mother shoots him a sly, vaguely amused look; not unaware of the effect she has on people (men in specific).

As soon as he spots the (unnamed) gaming and collectible store, he rushes inside- not wanting to be seen any more with his crazy-attractive mother, if that even makes sense. Kenma takes his time making his way through the different aisles, occasionally stopping to check out the different collectibles and in-game rewards. He pauses when he comes across a tall figurine of a bunny girl in an extremely skimpy bikini- or possibly lingerie. It's probably around a foot tall, bigger than any of his old action figures from his junior high days- Kenma hesitates, but the 17-year-old hormonal boy, still-attracted to-women side of his brain tells him to take it so he does. He continues his search for the game, now with the box tucked neatly under his arm.

"KENMA!" 

Kenma, having come close to giving up and heading back to his mother's car, nearly jumps out of his skin, dropping his little figurine box on the floor. "Shoyo?" He gasps, turning around to meet the redhead's eyes.

Hinata grins at him, a smile that goes all the way to his eyes. "Hi! Oh my god, Kenma, I haven't seen you in so long! Did you see my texts? Did you change your hair? Oh! Have I already told you?! You won't _believe_ what Aone told me at our last game!" He practically leaps into a story that Kenma's sure he's heard twenty times. He gives small smiles and nods when he feels it's appropriate, somewhat appreciating the familiarity of it. 

"Oh! Did you drop that? Let me get it for you!" Something flashes in Hinata's eyes as he gets a proper look at the anime girl on the box. "Huh, I didn't think you liked this sort of thing," he says, still holding onto it as if he's analyzing every detail. Kenma squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment, regretting all decisions he's made in the past twenty-four hours. "Girls, I mean." Hinata continues, oblivious. His eyes widen afterwards.

"Oh, shoot, sorry!" He nearly shouts, as if he hadn't already attracted the attention of everyone in the small store. Kenma hopes they don't get kicked out. "I hope that wasn't offensive! But hey, you're dating Kuroo now, right? Hm," Hinata says as Kenma nods. "Wait, how come _you_ never told me about that?! Dummy, I had to find out from Tsukishima!" He practically hisses out the blond's name. "Tsukishima! Like what?! How did he find out before me? I didn't know you two even knew each other." he groans, before his eyes light up again.

"Oh! I don't know why I keep forgetting to say this. I have a girlfriend now!" He grins, moving aside so Kenma can see the tiny girl behind him, eyes wide and red faced. Okay, if he wasn't embarrassed before, Kenma's absolutely mortified now. "Hi," he says lamely, bringing his hand up in a little wave and then regretting it. 

"Hi!" The girl squeaks. She's very pretty, Kenma thinks- her short blonde hair has been pulled back in a little ponytail, and her outfit is somewhat modest. Oh, he recognizes her. He gives her a little nod. "Yachi, right? Aren't you Karasuno's manager?" Her eyes widen in recognition. "Yes! I'm sorry! My name is Yachi Hitoka, I'm the manager of the boys' volleyball team!" She bows down quickly, then freezes. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You already know that, don't you? Ahh, how stupid of me!" 

Kenma cracks a small smile at her nervousness. Hinata peps up again. "Yeah! We just started going out, like a week ago!" He grins. "I was so oblivious, she totally had to ask me like ten times before I understood!" He wraps his arm around her shoulder, in an almost brotherly way that makes Kenma want to laugh. The girl- Yachi- squeaks again, hiding her red face. 

"I should probably hurry up," Kenma lies, giving an apologetic smile. It was nice seeing Hinata and his new.. girlfriend, but he doesn't know if he can possibly bear more human interaction in such a small time frame. "It was nice seeing you," he says, practically tearing the figure from Hinata's hands and speed walking to the checkout counter. He doesn't look behind him, but hopes they aren't still watching him. He bites his bottom lip, hoping he hadn't seemed too rude.

When Kenma finally gets home, he can't help but feel a little self-accomplishment. He unboxes his figurine, being careful to keep the packaging intact. He decides to put it on his shelf, where he can see it from his desk while playing video games. 

Does he feel a little shame for what he's about to do? Yes, of course he does. That doesn't make a difference though, he thinks as his hips jerk harder into his fist, his covers muffling the sound of his skin touching. He releases with a silent groan as he stares at the figure's barely covered crotch, trying to imagine the tight hotness he would feel around himself. 

His knees hurt now- they always seem to hurt after his orgasms, probably because he tenses his legs too hard. There's a mess on his sheets now, but he can't be bothered to clean it up as he drifts asleep.


End file.
